utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Rickas
Character Description * Western Name: Jeffrey Rickas * Eastern Name: ジェフ利　りかす * Age: 15 * Birthday: Sept 28, 2015 * Race: The obvious Art Ugly art with no crap given is me. Shading is horrible, hairstyle defies gravity, body is concealed with a light-defying cloth. Eyes look like they're terrified (plus they're terrible.) Why does he have a bandage? I dunno, I was terrible at eyes. Why does he look like he came out of MS paint? tbh I did poor editing to quickly convert my art from paper to digital. Character Personality Prepare for a long story, everyone. This is my writing garbage rolled up into a huge fantasy which sadly won't come true. Jeffrey's History Jeffrey Rickas Act1- '''The very first version made by the voice source himself. It was then he had little to no knowledge on how to create a voicebank. Recorded on a webcam that doesn't filter any noise at all using a freeware audio-editing program, plus the creator's oto-ing first time. When he oto'ed Rickas, he was just relying on the description the UTAU software is providing him with, back when he still taking it all in (and not much internet connectivity) in his mind. The final result was a typical first-timer VoiceBank with Romaji alisases. His first cover was Electric Angel by Hatsune Miku. ''VoiceBank size was approx.'' 16MB ''Quality'': Hot (like molten lava burning your inner head alive) '''Jeffrey Rickas Act2- '''The second version his creator made all by himself after a week of creating Act1, with knowledge enough to cover a simple but functional voicebank. He bought headphones (for chatting purposes) using his hard-earned money (he worked for his father's shop), and wiped all of his disk data in order to upgrade his system components, and for his system to be compatible and stable for the softwares he was installing. Recording late at night, figuring out how to oto, adding Hiragana aliases, he finally finished his second voicebank that was clearer than the last one. ''VoiceBank size approx.'' 8MB ''Quality'': Pretty percievable. '''Jeffrey Rickas Act3- '''His third voicebank. Taking all the experience from his last two VBs and his Beta Tests (unnanounced 2.1, 2.5), and discovering OREMO, he took things to his mind's capacity. Recording at day (the time when he couldn't be disturbed by the howling dogs outside), installing a live noise filter, he finally made it. The best of the Neutral (edit/) CV (/edit) Voicebanks he made. ''VoiceBank approx.'' 8MB ''Quality'': Somewhat smooth. '''Jeffrey Rickas Whisper Append- '''Another VB made by him. He just made it quick and simple. In less than 1 hour, he made it complete with oto and alias. After three hours (of connectivity loss), he uploaded the VB and made a quick cover of it. ''VoiceBank approx.'' 8.5MB ''Quality'': Typical. '''Beta is up ACTIVE is up VCV is still on hold for incoming requests Download link is below. Sorry for yelling. Voicebank Downloads You can download the available VoiceBanks here: utau.wiki/utau:jeffrey_rickas Note: Act1 and Act2 were taken down. I just have to. Covers You can listen to Jeffrey Rickas's covers here: https://soundcloud.com/jraxiosn Note: Really bored. Not really active anymore. Special Thanks To KAITO, Len and Beat Okamine for inspiring me to create a voicebank. The Vocaloids (KAITO especially), and Beat Okamine. Furries just made my life complete... :3 Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Voicebank from the Philippines Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Voice banks under 20 MB